Undying love
by Betty The Writer
Summary: one-shot True love brought them together one more time.


I still remember that day. The worst day of my life was when my love, Sakura Haruno, died. It was three years ago but it still feels like yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke-kun I'm going to come home late tonight, the hospital needs me. Don't wait for me because I might come back tomorrow."_

_"Fine, just be careful ok? "_

I shouldn't of let her go. I knew something bad was going to happened but I chose to shut up.

_'Here I am with the guys because we have to sing at the café today. Ugh Naruto, where the hell are you. Wait, my phone is ringing, maybe it's him. I answer the phone and on the other line I hear Tsunade._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Yeah, what's wrong Tsunade? "_

_"You have to come to the hospital, quickly."_

_"What are you talking about, why?"_

_"Sakura had a car accident. We're taking her to the surgery room right now so please come as soon as you can. "_

I remember going to the hospital. I was so scared but I never thought she would die. I waited more than 5 hours until Tsunade came out of the surgery room and came toward me.

_"I'm so sorry Sasuke. She got here too late. We tried resuscitating her but her heart failed. "_

_"No, you're lying. It can't be, not her. "_

_"I'm sorry Sasuke, do you want to see her?"_

_"No, I … I don't want to see her body. I wouldn't be able to bear that."_

_"What about the funeral?"_

_"We won't open the coffin. I have to go, I can't do this"_

Here I am three years later still alive preparing to sing one more night so I could go back home. Our job at the café became a serious thing. It helps to take my mind from her. I prefer not staying home more than I have to. Everything reminds me of her. Anyway, the last song tonight is The ghost of you by My Chemical Romance.

When i finished the song my band member and best friend Naruto came and hugged me. When he let me go he made a sad smile.

„Sasuke you have to get over her. It's been three years already. You're going to go insane if you keep this up. „

„She was my life Naruto. Do you expect me to just forget and move on like nothing happened? You don't know how it is to go home every night and to remember her every second. I have nightmares every single night. She always dies, so you can't tell me to move on because i can't."

„Sakura-chan was like a sister for me, Sasuke. I cared for her too but do you think she would want you to torment yourself?"

Suddenly Naruto looked behind me and widened his eyes. His mouth opened as he went pale. When i turned around i almost fell on the floor. There in front of us was standing Sakura with a big smile on her face. This must be a dream. It has to be, she can't be here.

„Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I heard you guys playing a few times when i was here. You're pretty amaizing."

I shaked my head. Maybe i'm hallucinating, maybe she is just in my imagination. But then why is Naruto staring at her like that.

„Hey are you two feeling okay? You look kind of pale and you're both staring"

Naruto quickly snapped out of his gaze ang gave her a goofy smile.

„I'm sorry, you really look like an old friend of mine. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, and this is my friend Sasuke Uchiha."

„It's nice to meet you guys."

She smiled brightly and held out her hand. Naruto gladly took it and shock it but i didn't move. I can't, if this is a dream she will vanish when I'll touch her and I just want it to last a little longer. She gave me a questionable look when she saw that i didn't took her hand. Then after a second I swallowed hard and took her hand. For my surprise she didn't vanish nor did my hand went through her. I actually felt it. She was really here. But how, this is impossible and yet she's here. When I left her hand go she smiled at me, one of her beautiful smiles which I really loved.

"So are you new in town?" Naruto asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I moved here a month ago. Me and my aunt had to come back here because she works at the hospital and had things to do."

"That's cool. Hey Sakura-chan, come and hang out with us tomorrow. It will be fun. What do you say? "

"Sure, that would be nice. I don't know anybody here so it will be great. "

"Okay then, see you tomorrow. "

Naruto left and the silence fell upon us. I still can't believe this. She can't be someone else because even her name is the same, but then why doesn't she remember us?

"I think I should go home, it's getting late"

"I'll walk you home"

"You don't have to. I don't want to disturb you"

"You won't disturb me. It will be my pleasure. Come on"

I walked Sakura home and I found out that she lived close to me. The next day I picked her up as well. We had fun with Naruto. He kept trying to make us laugh but in the end he fell on his butt and just after that we laughed. I walked her home at the end of the day and at her doorsteps it was Tsunade. When she saw me her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Sasuke, this is my aunt Tsunade. "

Her aunt? So Tsunade knew all along that Sakura was alive and didn't tell me anything. I glared at her while Sakura opened the door and invited us in. When she went upstairs to get changed I turned to Tsunade letting the anger out.

"You knew Sakura was alive?"

"She was never dead to begin with Sasuke. "

"What are you talking about?"

"When we got her to the surgery room we found that she damaged her head. We went to the X-ray and found out that her head was damaged in the area where the memories are stored. I told you that she was dead because I knew that she will most likely be in a coma for more than ten months and then she wouldn't remember anything. I took her away so she would get treated."

"So you never told her about me? Do you have any idea how I've been this years?"

"You were her boyfriend Sasuke, she wasn't ready for that. She didn't even remember her own name, she wasn't ready for you too."

"I still love her you know that?"

She didn't say anything, she just stared at me. Then out of nowhere came Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"So all this time I wanted to know more about me you didn't tell me?! Or did you forgot to tell me that I have a boyfriend that loves me and misses me?"

"I just wanted to protect you. "

"From what, a real life?! I hate you, you took everything from me."

She ran out of the door without sparing another glance at Tsunade. I began to run after her and after about 5 minutes of running she stopped and turned toward me. She was crying hard now. She looked me in the eye and then came and hugged me. Oh god, how I missed her and her hugs. I feel like I got my heart back.

"S-sasuke? Do you still love me? "

"I never stopped loving you. I was going crazy without you. I even tried to kill myself. Naruto got there in time to save me."

She smiled sweetly at me and grabbed my hand. After a moment of silence she went pale.

"Sakura, what's wrong? "

"My head hurts. Ouch. "

She was holding on to me for support as she grunted in pain. I don't know what to do. I took her to my house, well our house, and made her sit on the couch. After a good five minutes she calmed down and looked at me.

"S-sasuke…kun"

No way. She never called me like that since yesterday but why now…unless…

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Sasuke-kun, I… I remember you. I remember everything"

I was surprised for a minute but when I realized what she just said I hugged her tight and then I kissed her. Now I know that true love prevails. This time I won't let her go so easy. I'll fight until my last breath. In the end our love proved to be an undying love.


End file.
